


Starfield

by telophase



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, in SPAAAAACE!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telophase/pseuds/telophase
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	Starfield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesaPerrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/gifts).



  
  


[1920 x 1080 wallpaper size](http://ao3.pictures/original/Starfield-01.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Your prompt was the perfect excuse to practice creating starfields and planets (and I forgot to post it to the collection until now).
> 
> Tutorials I used: [Make a realistic star field](https://www.webdesign.org/photoshop/drawing-techniques/make-a-realistic-star-field.3811.html) and [Make a planet](https://www.webdesign.org/photoshop/drawing-techniques/make-a-planet.3810.html).


End file.
